it's not too late to fall in love, right?
by WiraFitri96
Summary: Butterfly merupakan sebuah girl grup yang berasal dari Jepang yang terdiri dari enam gadis cantik yang masih sangat muda. Mereka memulai debut sejak tahun 2005, yang saat itu mereka masih rata-rata masih berusia 9-13 tahun, mereka memulai karir mereka sebagai penyanyi cilik. terdiri dari temari, ino, sakura, hinata, tenten dan naruko. bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**It's not too late fall in love, right?**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : belum terpikirkan**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

 **Prolog**

Butterfly merupakan sebuah girl grup yang berasal dari Jepang yang terdiri dari enam gadis cantik yang masih sangat muda. Mereka memulai debut sejak tahun 2005, yang saat itu mereka masih rata-rata masih berusia 9-13 tahun, mereka memulai karir mereka sebagai penyanyi cilik. Selama perjalanan karir mereka, mereka sudah banyak menghasilkan karya-karya yang berkualitas dan juga disukai banyak kalangan.

Mereka juga sudah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan, mulai dari dalam negeri mereka (Jepang) maupun dari luar negeri.

Karakter (butterfly) :

 **Sabaku Temari** , merupakan seorang leader, main dancer dan juga vocalist di group itu, ia lahir pada tanggal 23 agustus 1992, ia mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut pirang sebahu yang selalu ia blow disetiap ujungnya bermata hijau dan juga ia merupakan anggota paling tinggi, ia juga mempunyai kebiasaan buruk yaitu kurang bersih (jorok), para anggotanya heran melihat leader mereka, namun dibalik itu ia adalah seorang kakak yang sangat disayangi oleh kelima adiknya itu, ia dikenal dengan ketegasan dan juga tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin. Namun, Ia mempunyai sifat yang ceria, baik hati, dan juga penyayang.

 **Xi Tenten** , merupakan seorang main rapper dan lead dancer di grup butterfly, ia lahir pada tanggal 9 maret 1993, ia mempunyai surai berwarna coklat pendek seperti potongan laki-laki, bermata coklat. Ia merupakan anggota yang paling tomboy dan juga sulit diatur, ia sering menimbulkan masalah seperti sering ngebut-ngebutan di jalan menggunakan mobil sport kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam dengan aksen khas anak metal. Akibatnya ia sering sekali di hadang oleh para polisi, dengan tingkahnya ini agensi dan juga para anggotanya dibuat pusing. Namun di balik itu ia adalah gadis manis yang baik hati.

 **Haruno Sakura** , merupakan seorang lead vokal di grup butterfly, ia lahir pada tanggal 24 maret 1993, ia mempunyai surai merah muda bermata hijau seperti emerald. Ia merupakan anggota yang paling bersih dan sering membereskan dorm mereka serta satu-satunya anggota yang pandai dalam hal memasak, ia juga salah satu anggota dengan mantan pacar terbanyak. Ia memiliki sifat baik hati dan juga cerewet kedua, ia akan mulai mengomel jikalau ada anggota yang membuat kotor dorm mereka.

 **Yamanaka Ino** , merupakan main vocalist di grup butterfly, ia lahir pada tanggal 23 september 1994, ia memiliki surai pirang yang selalu ia ikat ponytail bermata biru laut, ia merupakan anggota yang paling cerewet dan juga fashionista diantara yang lain. Ia juga salah satu anggota yang memiliki fans paling banyak. Ia juga dikenal sebagai akrist, karena ia juga sering memainkan drama dan juga film. Ia memilki sifat ceria dan juga baik hati.

 **Namikaze Naruko** , merupakan main vocalist di grup butterfly, ia lahir pada tanggal 15 juli 1995, ia memiliki surai pirang panjang yang selalu ia gerai bermata biru seperti batu sapphier, ia merupakan anggota paling ceria dan juga jahil, ia paling sering menjahili para kakaknya dibantu oleh adik bungsu di grup itu, ia juga memiliki kebiasaan makan ramen, yang akibatnya sering dimarahi Temari dan Sakura. Namun dibalik itu, ia selalu menjadi orang pertama tempat para kakak dan juga adiknya mencurahkan keluh kesah mereka, karena ia dapat mengembalikan senyuman mereka dengan tingkah konyolnya. Naruko juga anggota yang mendalami dunia akting selain Ino.

 **Hyuuga Hinata,** merupakan visual, vokalist dan juga anggota termuda di grup itu, ia lahir pada tanggal 27 desember 1996, ia memiliki surai panjang berwarna lavender dan juga iris mata putih, ia merupakan anggota yang paling sering menerima pekerjaan sebagai model karena ia anggota paling cantik. Ia memiliki sifat lembut, penurut dan juga baik hati, namun kadang-kadang bisa juga menjadi jahil karena pengaruh dari naruko.

Karakter pria tampan :

 **Sabaku Gaara** , seorang pria berambut merah maroon bermata hijau, ia lahir pada tanggal 19 januari 1991. Merupakan chef muda di Restorant miliknya sendiri dan juga ia merupakan seorang aktor papan atas yang memiliki banyak penggemar.

 **Namikaze Naruto** merupakan sahabat dari gaara, ia memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang, ia memiliki sifat dingin dan juga pelit dalam berkata, ia lahir pada tanggal 10 oktober 1991, ia merupakan profesor di bidang kedokteran termuda lulusan Harvard University, sekarang ia bekerja sebagai kepala rumah sakit di Namikaze Hospital. Ia juga merupakan kakak dari Namikaze Naruko.

 **Nara Shikamaru** juga sahabat dari naruto dan gaara, ia lahir pada tanggal 22 september 1991, ia merupakan komisaris polisi termuda yang pernah di memiliki oleh Jepang, ia mendapatkan posisi itu dengan kerja keras dan ketelatenan juga keprofesionalannya dalam menjalankan tugas.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** , pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya emo ini lahir pada tanggal 23 juli 1991, ia memiliki sifat yang sama dengan naruto, ia juga merupakan lulusan terbaik dan termuda dibidang bisnis di universitas yang sama dengan naruto, ia dikenal dengan pembisnis berdarah dingin dikalangan pengusaha, yang setiap proyek yang ia tangani selalu berhasil sukses, sehingga ia digelar sebagai pengusaha termuda, ia juga mendirikan perusahaan yang ia beri nama Sharinggan Crop.

 **Hyuuga Neji** , pemuda berambut coklat bermata putih ini merupakan sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata, ia lahir pada tanggal 3 juli 1991, ia merupakan lulusan terbaik di bidang teknik di universitas yang sama dengan sasuke dan juga Naruto, kerena ke geniusannya ia dipercaya sebagai rektor di salah satu universitas di Jepang.

 **Uchiha Sai** , ia merupakan sepupu dari sasuke, ia lahir pada tanggal 25 november 1991. Ia juga lulusan bisnis di universitas yang sama dengan para sahabatnya ini, ia dipercaya oleh orang tuanya menjalani bisnis keluarga yaitu perusahaan label artis tempat butterfly berasal.

Keenam pemuda ini merupakan pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan, genius dan juga mapan, mereka mempunyai sifat yang sama yaitu dingin dan juga nada bicara datar, dengan kadar yang berbeda-beda. Mereka terkenal dengan prestasi di bidang masing-masing, sehingga banyak orang yang mengatakan mereka adalah para pangeran. Mereka adalah sekelompok pemuda yang paling diincar diseluruh Jepang dan juga sebagian besar dunia, yang membuat para pria lain gigit jari dengan ketenaran mereka. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan mereka, mereka mempunyai satu masalah yang sama yaitu sama-sama tidak memiliki pacar alias jomblo. Mereka berenam mulai bersahabat sejak usia tk, memiliki motto yang sama 'tidak akan memiliki pacar sebelum usia 25 tahun', namun di tahun ini umur mereka sudah berumur 25 tahun.

Ketika orang tua mereka masing-masing menanyakan soal pacar, mereka dengan pernyataan yang sama yaitu 'sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sehingga tidak memiliki waktu berpacaran'. Yang membuat para ibu khawatir dengan para putra mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai reader-san, author kembali dengan fic lain, hehehe, (padahal fic yang lain belum selesai), karena ide yang mengalir dikepala author maka jadilah fic ini, ini baru prolognya, untuk chapter 1 nya akan author publis tanggal 2 sep besok heheh, jadi author harap kalian suka dan setia menunggunya.**

 **Ahh ya author lupa, untuk masalah pairing author menerima saran dari kalian, jika ada permintaan masalah pair, silahkan kasih saran pada author, oke oke...,**

 **Mind RnR reader-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not too late fall in love, right?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : belum terpikirkan**

 **Warning : OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

 **Part 1**

Terlihat seorang gadis masih setia dibalik selimut nyamannya dan ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk meninggalkannya. Namun samar-samar ia dapat mendengar seseorang membicarakannya "hm, apa gadis pemalas itu sudah bangun" , namun ia masih terlalu malas untuk bangun dari kasur nyamannya.

"jangan dibangunkan dia nee-san, ruko-nee, baru pulang dari lokasi syutingnya jam 2 dini hari tadi" cegah seorang gadis dengan suara lembut sambil menghalangi pintu kamar tersebut. "mana bisa begitu hina-chan, kita ada jadwal full hari ini, jadi semua harus segera bersiap-siap" sanggah suara pertama tadi. "benar itu, hina-chan, nee-san juga baru pulang tengah malam, namun tetap bisa bangun pagi" tambah seorang gadis lain berambut pirang.

"apa kita terlalu memanjakannya, dan tidak terlalu berani untuk menegurnya, temari-nee" ujar salah satu gadis. "ya mungkin kau benar sakura, mungkin kita terlalu memanjakannya itu sebabnya ia susah diatur" ujar gadis bernama temari. "sudahlah, kalian tidak usah menyesal begitu, biar aku saja yang membangunkan gadis pemalas itu" ujar gadis berambut coklat. "apa kau yakin tenten" tanya temari.

"hm, tadi kan nee-san mengatakan kalau kita ada jadwal, nah lebih baik kita cepat menyelesaikannya, lagi pula masa gara-gara dia rencanaku gagal" jawab gadis bernama tenten itu. Beberapa gadis lain menatap kearah tenten, rencana apa yang dimaksud gadis berambut coklat ini, "rencana apa nee-san" tanya gadis yang dipanggil hina-chan, atau lebih tepatnya bernama hinata. Tenten hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi pertanyaan dari adik bungsunya di grup itu, gadis yang lain, kecuali hinata, saling bertatapan seakan memiliki pendapat yang sama. "jangan bilang, kau tetap ingin ikut balapan liar itu tenten" sahut temari, tenten kembali dengan senyum miringnya. "sudah berapa kali nee-san katakan jangan mengikuti balapan itu, ingat kita ini publik figur, nanti kau malah di cap sebagai bad girl oleh orang, juga siapa tahu kau nanti mendapat masalah lagi dengan para polisi, soalnya kemaren nee-san baru melihat berita, banyak yang tertangkap balapan liar, nee-san mohon jangan ikuti ajang itu lagi, nee-san tidak mau kau mendapat masalah dan juga terluka nantinya" jelas temari sembari menentang rencana gila adiknya itu.

"nee-san tenang saja, aku tidak akan berurusan dengan polisi, lagi pula kalaupun nanti aku tertangkap, kan kalian tetap mau membantuku kan, heheeheh" balas tenten dengan senyum polosnya. Temari menghela nafas lelah dengan semua tingkah unik masing-masing anggotanya. "tidak, nee-san tidak akan membantumu nanti," ujar temari dengan wajah di buat-buat serius, namun tetap berhasil membuat panik tenten.

"hah? Nanti siapa lagi dong yang akan membantuku selain nee-san" protes tenten dengan nada memelas. "nanti biar nee-san adukan pada orang tuamu yang ada di china, biar mereka tahu kelakuan anaknya" balas temari dengan nada mengancam. "hmm, nee-saannn jangan, nanti aku di gunduli oleh mereka" protesnya, "nah, kau tahu apa akibatnya, kenapa kau lakukan itu lagi, nee-san" timpal ino yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan smartphone nya.

"hm, aku hanya sekedar meluangkan hobi balapanku ino, mereka tidak akan mengetahui hobiku jika kalian tidak akan mengatakannya pada mereka" balas tenten. "kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau kami tidak akan mengatakan itu pada mereka, tenten-chan" tanya temari dengan nada yang membuat bulu kuduk tenten meremang. "kaa..karena, kalian kan sangat sayang padaku, jaa..di kalian tidak akan mengatakan pada mereka" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata, karena melihat tatapan tajam dari temari. 'Huh' temari menghela nafas sejenak, "hm, baiklah untuk kali ini, nee-san izinkan, tapi hanya kali ini saja, jika kau kedapatan lagi nanti, kau akan mendapat hukuman yang berat dari nee-san, kau paham tenten" tegas temari pada tenten, tenten dan keempat yang lain seperti melihat shinigami didalam diri temari.

"yey, arigatou, nee-san, kau memang yang paling terbaik, aku sangat menyayangimu" sorak tenten semabari memeluk temari. "hn, tapi lepaskan pelukanmu, sesak sekali rasanya" sahut temari. "hmm, gommenne nee-san" balas tenten dengan tersenyum bodoh.

"hahah" suara tawa dari ino mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah ino, melupakan permasalahan tenten. "kau kenapa pig, apa yang sedang kau tertawakan" tanya sakura pada ino. "hm. Aku sedang melihat sesuatu yang lucu forehead-nee" jawab ino tanpa melihat kearah sakura dan yang lain. "apa itu, ino-nee" tanya hinata dengan nada penasaran.

"ini lihatlah" ujar ino seraya memperlihatkan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Sakura dan hinata hanya diam tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi mereka, "memang apa sih itu" dengan nada penasaran temari mendekati ketiganya begitupula dengan tenten. "hahaha" tawa tenten juga meledak, sedangkan temari sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala masing-masing adiknya itu, bayangkan saja foto kalian di parodikan. Susah ya, begini saja, bayangkan foto kalian yang sebenarnya foto itu baik-baik saja, namun di edit sedemikian rupa hingga foto wajah kalian berada di badan seekor babi, didalam foto itu juga terdapat tulisan 'lihat leader dari butterfly, sama pemalasnya dengan seekor babi'. Temari hanya diam tidak memperlihatkan ekspresinya, namun itu cukup membuat ino dan tenten menghentikan tawanya. Menghela nafas sejenak, temari memandang keara ino dan tenten, "yak, apa itu sesuatu yang lucu" perkataan temari cukup membuat mereka menundukkan kepala sambil menyesali perbuatan mereka.

"coba, kalian bayangkan wajah kalian yang berada di situ, bagaimana perasaan kalian" perkataan temari membungkam mulut mereka, masalah foto itu bukan yang pertama, ada juga kasus lain, seperti teror dengan foto berdarah, surat kaleng dan lain-lain. Yang semua isinya kritikan untuk temari, semuanya itu mengatakan kalau temari bukanlah leader yang tepat untuk mereka. Bahkan ada haters yang berani datang ke agensi mereka hanya untuk mengatakan kalau mereka ingin posisi temari harus digantikan oleh sakura dan bahkan ada yang paling parah mereka membuat petisi untuk mengeluarkan temari dari grup butterfly.

"kami minta maaf tema-nee, sungguh kami menyesal" sesal inoten dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. "hm, sudahlah, nee-san sudah memaafkan kalian bahkan sebelum kalian minta maaf, mungkin memang benar, kalau nee-san bukan leader yang baik, lagipula foto itu memang lucu, hahahah" ujar temari sembari tertawa hambar. Mendengar itu, membuat penyesalan inoten semakin besar. "hah, kenapa suasananya jadi begini, awalnya kan kita ingin membangunkan naruko, jadi kenapa suasananya canggung begini. Tapi ada yang harus kau ingat tema-nee, kau jangan dengarkan dan hiraukan perkataan orang diluar sana, menurut kami nee-san adalah leader terbaik kami, jadi ayo kita tunjukkan bahwa leader imut kami ini adalah leader terbaik sepanjang masa" sahut sakura dengan semangat agar suasanannya kembali nyaman. "hm, benar apa yang dikatakan saku-nee, nee-san adalah leader terbaik, kami sangat menyayangimu nee-san" timpal hinata, temari terharu mendengar perkataan adik-adiknya tersebut. "nee-san juga sangat menyayangi kalian" balas temari sembari memeluk keempat adik-adiknya itu.

"aah, iya kapan kita akan membangunkan naruko-nee" pertanyaan hinata seakan menyadarkan mereka ke dunia nyata. "ahh, benar juga" sahut tenten. Tenten kemudian melangkah maju untuk membuka pintu kamar itu, namun belum sempat tenten melakukan itu, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Menampakkan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang acak-acakan. Gadis itu menguap lebar, beberapa saat kemudian melihat bingung kearah kakak-kakak dan adiknya. Kenapa mereka berkumpul di depan pintu kamarnya, kalimat itu yang ada di dalam kepalanya. "apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di depan kamarku, apakah kalian akan memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untukku, tapi hari ini tanggal 30 agustus, ini bukan ulang tahunku, ahh apa kalian sedang bermain petak umpet" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Yang membuat temari, tenten, ino dan sakura menjadi emosi dan kesal.

"yak, gadis pemalas ini, sempat-sempatnya berpikiran konyol seperti itu, pertanyaan yang paling tepat kenapa kau baru bangun naruko" teriak temari dan yang lain, kecuali hinata kepada naruko. Naruko langsung tersadar, ia merasa melihat empat shinigami pada masing-masing kakaknya ini. "itu..itu, eeh, nee-san kan tahu jikalau ruko baru pulang dari syuting drama pada jam 2 subuh, ruko Cuma ingin beristirahat lebih banyak heheheh" jelas naruko.

"ooh, istirahat"

"hmm, i..iya"

"tidak, karena ini bukan waktunya istirahat"

"heh? Kenapa nee-san?"

"kita ada banyak jadwal hari ini, jadi kalian bersiaplah. Nee-san tunggu 20 menit lagi, cepat" perintah temari. Mendengar itu, mereka semua berlari kekamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap tak terkuacuali naruko.

Temari tersenyum puas. Dan berlalu menuju dapur mereka untuk menyiapkan sarapan ala temari, yaitu segelas susu dan roti panggang, karena hanya makanan itu yang dapat ia buat. Setelah selesai menyiapkannya ia tersenyum puas. Dan ia memutuskan untuk memulai sarapannya sembari menunggu anggota grupnya selesai. Namun belum sempat menggigit rotinya, suara ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan itu.

"moshi moshi, manager-nee."

" _apakah mereka sudah bersiap-siap tema"_

"hm, mereka tengah bersiap-siap nee-san"

" _baguslah, 30 menit lagi nee-san sampai di dorm kalian"_

"ha'i"

Setelah itu, sambungan telponnya terputus. Temari kemudian melanjutkan kembali sarapannya yang tertunda, "apakah manager-nee sudah datang nee-san" sebuah suara mengejutkan temari hampir saja air susunya tumpah. "yak, sakura kau mengagetkan nee-san kau tahu itu" ujar temari pada sakura. "heheheh" sakura terkekeh dan menampilkan senyuman bodohnya.

"hm, apakah ini sarapan kita nee-san"

"hn"

"hm, baiklah ayo mulai makan, tapi kenapa hanya ada roti panggang dan segelas susu nee-san" tanya sakura dengan nada polos. Temari menatap tajam kearahnya, seakan menyadari itu sakura tersenyum bodoh. Ia baru mengingat kalau di dorm ini hanya ia satu-satunya yang pandai memasak.

"aku minta maaf neesan"

"untuk?"

"untuk bangun terlambat hari ini, itu sebabnya aku tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk kita semua"

"hm, tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan sarapanmu" balas temari. "wah ada sarapan" sahut tenten. Tenten kemudian menuju tempat duduknya untuk sarapan. Tak beberapa lama, kemudian hinata datang dan memulai sarapannya dengan para kakaknya ini.

"yak, ino-nee kau yakin ingin pakai baju seperti itu"

"kenapa?"

"kau seperti orang tua jika mengenakannya"

"yak apa kau bilang ruko-chan, seperti orang tua, jangan coba-coba kau katakan lagi atau..!"

"atau apa, nee-san"

"atau semua ramenmu nee-san bakar"

Teriakan naruko terdengar, karena protesannya pada ino. "yak, kalian berdua tiada hari tanpa bertengkar" sahut temari yang mulai jengah dengan teriakan mereka.

"jika kalian, tidak diam, nee-san akan membuang semua ramen dan alat make up yang kalian punya" pernyataan dari temari membungkam mulut mereka, seketika mereka terdiam. "nah, kan begitu bagus, duduk, kita sarapan, karena 10 menit lagi manager-nee akan sampai" ujar temari. Ino dan naruko menuruti perkataan temari dan keduanya memulai sarapan mereka.

'ting tong' suara bel mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "itu pasti manager-nee, ino cepat buka pintunya" perintah temari. "tidak, aku sedang makan tema-nee, kenapa tidak naruko saja" balas ino. "hei kenapa harus aku, aku juga tengah sarapan, kenapa tidak hinata saja" protes naruko. Semua memandang kearah hinata, "yak kenapa harus aku" protes hinata.

"karena kau adalah yang termuda gadis kecil" teriak mereka dengan serempak. Hinata mendengus kesal, namun ia tetap melangkah menuju pintu mereka untuk membukakannya.

"ohayou, hina-hime"

"hm, ohayou mou, manager-nee"

"kau tambah cantik saja, apa mereka sudah selesai?" tanya manager mereka sembari memuji hinata. "arigatou, ha'i mereka tengah sarapan nee-san, ayo masuk" ajak hinata. Keduanya menuju ruang dapur merangkap sebagai ruang makan itu.

"ohayou manager-nee"

"ohayou mou, apa kalian sudah selesai"

"sudah"

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" ajak manager mereka. Mereka mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan mereka.

Skip time

Setelah menghadiri acara musik, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang lain. "apa jadwal selanjutnya manager-nee" tanya temari pada manager mereka. "hm, selanjutnya kalian akan menjalani pemotretan untuk majalah elle untuk edisi bulan ini, jadi kita akan menuju tempat pemotretannya" ujar manager mereka.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, setelah satu jam mereka sampai ke lokasi pemotretannya. Mereka terpesona, karena tempatnya merupakan sebuah villa yang terdapat pantai indah. Karena konsep kali ini adalah liburan musim panas.

"oh, butterfly, kalian sudah sampai, wah memang tidak salah mengambil mereka sebagai model, mereka memang cantik semua." Ujar fotographernya. Semua kru dan staff tertawa mendengarnya, termasuk manager mereka. Sedangkan untuk butterfly sendiri hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan untuk mereka.

"arigatou atas pujiannya"

Setelah beberapa jam melakukan pemotretan, akhirnya mereka dapat beristirahat. "wah hasilnya benar-benar mengagumkan. Kalian benar-benar seperti model profesional" puji perwakilan majalah elle itu. Butterfly grup hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"hm, baiklah, terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian semua, juga untuk butterfly, terima kasih sudah menjadi model majalah fashion kami" ujarnya lagi. "ha'i, terima kasih kembali, kami akan senang sekali dapat bekerja sama dengan kalian lagi" ujar manager mereka.

"pasti, cha, baiklah kami duluan ya, sampai jumpa"

"ha'i sampai jumpa"

Setelah tim majalah elle pergi, mereka menghela nafas lelah. "cah, ayo kita pergi juga" ajak manager mereka. Mereka semuapun mengangguk dan mulai memasuki van milik mereka.

"kemana lagi kita sekarang manager-nee" tanya naruko dengan nada lelah. "hm, kita akan langsung pulang, kalian pasti capek, untuk hari ini jadwal kita hanya sampai di sini, kalian juga akan libur besok" jelas managernya. "yey" para gadis itu. "hm. Namun untuk naruko, tetap melanjutkan syuting dramanya" jelas managernya dengan senyum evilnya. "yah, manager-nee" teriak naruko.

Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah naruko, karena menurut mereka kapan lagi kesempatan mengerjai naruko, kalau bukan sekarang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Balasan review**

 **Hatsune Matsuhiko** **,** untuk pair itu, akan author pikirkan, terima kasih untuk review dan juga pendapatnya, jangan segan-segan untuk terus mengatakan pendapatnya, author akan terima dengan senang hati.

 **Aizen L sousuke** **,** iya, ini udah lanjut, semoga suka dengan chapter pertama ini..

 **Paijo Payah** **,** iya, terima kasih atas pendapatnya, akan author selalu tingkatkan dan perbaiki cara penulisannya, terimakasih sudah me review.

 **Taomio** , hmm, boleh juga, akan author pertimbangkan, ya sejujurnya, author juga bosan baca fic yang pairnya itu-itu saja heheheh. Terima kasih untuk sarannya.

 **uchikaze au-chan** **,** hmm, menarik juga, akan author pikirkan, terima kasih sebelumnya atas sarannya.

 **Rossa350** **,** hmm, baiklah akan author pertimbangkan, heheheh. Iya, ini lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah memberikan saran dan sabar menunggu fic ini, ahh iya salam kenal juga.

 **Ana,** hahahah baiklah akan author pikirkan, karena sejujurnya author juga kurang suka dengan pair sasusaku itu, hahah berarti kita sehati.. heheheh

 **DAMARWULAN,** iya, author juga tidak berencana menjadikan mereka pair seperti itu kok, hmm memang author pengen mencari sesuatu yang berbeda,

Hai hai, ini dia chapter pertamanya, hmm dichapter ini para cowoknya belum muncul ya heheh, karena author ingin khusus menceritakan keseharian para anggota butterfly dulu. Maaf jika ceritanya pendek dan kurang memuaskan, heheheh, karena author hanya penulis amatir dan menulis hanya sekedar hobi.

Nah, kalau reader-san menemukan banyak typo jangan segan-segan untuk mengatakannya dikotak review. Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic author ini. Ahh iya untuk pair masih di buka untuk request nya... okay...

Mind RnR guys.,..


	3. Chapter 3

**It's not too late fall in love, right?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : belum terpikirkan**

 **Warning : OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

 **Part 2**

Keenam gadis cantik itu keluar dari van pribadi mereka dengan tawa canda riang. Tidak memperdulikan perasaan lelah yang melanda mereka yang disebabkan oleh kegiatan hari ini, karena ketika sudah berkumpul bercanda dan tertawa bersama serasa lelah itu menguap.

"wuuam, aku mengantuk sekali, apa lift ini tidak dapat mempercepat lajunya" keluh gadis bersurai pirang di ikat twin tail itu, kelima gadis yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan gadis itu. "sabar naruko, kami juga mengantuk, jangan mengeluh begitu" tegur temari pada naruko. "hm, tapi ruko benar-benar mengantuk dan lelah tema-nee, benar-benar ingin tidur, apalagi besok ruko ada pengambilan salah satu adegan yang berlokasi di panti asuhan" keluh naruko kembali.

Mereka menatap bingung kearah naruko, mengerti maksud tatapan para anggota grupnya, naruko melanjutkan perkataannya "hm, salah satu adegan itu bercerita kalau pemeran utamanya, yaitu aku, menyukai anak-anak dan selalu datang dengan rutin ke panti asuhan untuk sekedar bermain dan membantu pekerjaan pengurus mereka, bagaimana menurut kalian nee-san, hina-chan apa yang harus ruko persiapkan?".

"ooh, tapi menurut ino-nee, adegan itu tidak terlalu sulit, apalagi kalau ruko kan memang suka dengan anak kecil, jadi tidak akan mengalami banyak kesulitan dalam berakting" ucap ino yang memberikan pendapatnya. "betul itu apa yang dikatakan ino, ruko-chan, kau tidak perlu melakukan persiapan apa-apa, karena nee-san yakin semuanya sudah dipersiapkan oleh para kru dan staff nya itu" sambung tenten yang juga memberikan pendapatnya.

"aah, kalau menurut saki-nee, kau harus melakukan kegiatan yang dapat menyenangkan anak-anak ruko-chan, dengan begitu aktingmu akan lebih terlihat natural, walau sebenarnya ruko-chan juga menyukai anak-anak dan sering bermain dengan mereka" jelas sakura yang juga menyuarakan pendapatnya. "hm, benar apa yang dikatakan saki, kau tinggal melakukan hal-hal yang di sukai oleh anak-anak" tambah temari seraya membenarkan pendapat sakura. Naruko menatap bingung kearah sakura dan temari, "hm, kegiatan yang bagaimana? Saki-nee, tema-nee?" tanya naruko.

Sakura dan Temari menghela nafas sejenak mendengar perkataan polos dari adik mereka itu. "kegiatan yang disukai anak-anak, atau kegiatan yang paling sering di mainkan anak-anak" jawab temari, "contohnya" tanya naruko lagi dengan ekspresi wajah bodohnya.

"arrgh, kenapa tema-nee menjitakku" kesal naruko pada temari yang tanpa rasa bersalah menjitak kepala salah satu adik pirangnya itu. Keempat gadis yang lain, hanya menghela nafas lelah, sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi naruko yang agak kurang 'pandai' jika tidak ingin menyebutnya bodoh ataupun lemot.

"kau yang jawab saki" pasrah temari sembari menyerahkannya pada sakura. Sementara sakura, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan naruko. "lakukan saja kegiatan yang sering kau lakukan di taman, bersama dengan anak-anak komplek apart ini ruko-chan" jawab sakura.

"yosh, baiklah akan ruko lakukan, arigatou atas sarannya ya nee-san" ujar naruko seraya memeluk sakura. "iya sama-sama" balas sakura.

Dengan balasan terakhir dari sakura itu, lift yang mereka masuki terbuka, menampilkan lantai yang mereka tuju. Dalam perjalanan menuju pintu dorm mereka, hinata tiba-tiba bersuara "hm, besok kan libur, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai nee-san" ujar hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

"hm, ide bagus itu, aku setuju" ujar ino dengan semangat yang kemudian di anggukan setuju oleh tenten. "aku sih setuju-setuju saja, bagaimana tema-nee" tanya sakura. "nee-san, juga setuju, biar nanti nee-san tanya dulu pada manager-nee, okay" balas temari dengan nada setuju dengan usulan adik bungsu mereka.

"yah,,, kok gitu, ruko kan juga mau ikut" keluh naruko. "tidak bisa ruko-chan, kau kan ada jadwal syuting untuk esok pagi bukan" tanya temari. "yahh, tidak kenapa kau mengingatkan aku tentang hal itu, tema-nee" keluh naruko tanpa sadar ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kelima gadis yang lain hanya tertawa dengan tingkah unik dari naruko.

"kau tenang saja ruko, bukan hanya kau saja yang tidak akan ikut dengan mereka nee-san juga tidak akan ikut, jadi kita sama" ujar tenten dengan nada menyemangat. Temari dan Sakura membulatkan kedua mata mereka, jangan bilang kalau 'acara' tenten itu dilakukan hari ini. "jangan katakan kalau acaramu itu dilakukan malam ini tenten-chan" tanya temari dengan nada penuh tekanan di bagian acara itu, tenten hanya menampilkan senyum canggungnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, ketika mendengar perkataan dari tenten. Jujur, mereka, terutama temari tidak tahu apalagi yang harus mereka lakukan agar tenten dapat berhenti dari kebiasaan itu. Mereka hanya berharap jika suatu saat ada seseorang yang dapat mengubah kebiasaan buruknya.

"ahh, akhirnya sampai juga di kamar kesayanganku ini, lelahnya" seru naruko sambil meletakkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya bersama dengan tenten itu, karena terlalu lelah ia mulai tertidur.

... ...

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan perlahan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang menyebabkan penghuni yang lain terbangun. Ia hampir mencapai pintu keluar, jika seandainya tidak dihalangi oleh seseorang.

'shit' umpatnya dalam hati, ia tahu betul siapa yang menghalangi pintu masuk dorm mereka itu. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat kearah gadis yang tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu itu.

Tenten, nama gadis yang tengah berusaha menyelinap keluar dari dorm mereka. Tengah tersenyum kaku kearah gadis yang mendapatkan gelar sebagai pemimpin yang tegas dari para pakar musik dan juga penggemar mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari.

"kali ini nee-san izinkan kau pergi, tapi jika nanti terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi nee-san ataupun sakura, jangan sampai kejadian seperti kemarin-kemarin terulangi lagi" ujar temari. Tenten yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih nee-san cantik, aku akan mengingatnya" ujar tenten sembari memeluk temari.

"eitthh. Dengan satu syarat ini adalah balapan liar terakhirmu oke" tegas temari dengan wajah yang sangat tidak tenten sukai. "ha'i, ha'i" balas tenten dengan setengah hati. "hm aku pergi bye tema-nee yang cantik" sahut tenten dengan senyum manisnya, sambil melangkah kearah pintu, kemudian mengetikkan password dorm mereka. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum manis kearah temari sebelum ia melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan dorm mereka. "hm, dasar" setelah itu temari membalikan badannya saat ia telah menutup pintunya, "kyaaa" "kalian kenapa ada disini, kenapa belum tidur" tanya temari yang awalnya terkejut melihat keempat adiknya yang lain tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"hmm, kami terbangun karena naruko, karena ia tidak menemukan tenten disampingnya, makanya ia membangunkan kami, nee-san" keluh ino pada temari. "benar yang dikatakan oleh ino-nee, tema-nee, hina tadi terbangun karena ruko-nee, yang mengetuk kencang kamar kita berdua" sambung hinata dengan nada manja pada temari.

"apa tenten-nee benar-benar sudah pergi tema-nee?" tanya sakura. Pertanyaan sakura sentak membuat ke tiga adiknya itu membulatkan mata mereka, walau mereka terkejut tetap saja mereka tetap tampak imut dan lucu sekali. Temari tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan sakura, "hm, dia pergi kesana. Jadi lebih baik kita doakan saja agar ia menang, lagipula ini adalah balapan terakhirnya, nee-san dan dia sudah membuat kesepakatan agar kedepannya ia tidak mengikuti hal-hal seperti itu lagi, bagaimanapun kan ia tetaplah seorang perempuan" ujar temari.

"hah? Benarkah tenten-nee, pergi ke balapan itu tema-nee? Dan ia sudah berjanji ini yang terakhir?" ujar ino, naruko dan hinata secara bersamaan, mereka terkejut dengan penjelasan temari. "tapi, aku tidak yakin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir buatnya, pastinya akan ada balapan-balapan lain, ia pasti akan tetap membohongi kita lagi nee-san" ujar sakura dengan nada yang mengejek. Ia memang tidak dapat mempercayai tenten dengan penuh, karena disebabkan masalah ini. Bagi orang lain perkataan sakura mungkin terdengar kejam, namun bagi mereka itu sudah biasa, karena mereka mengerti dan paham jikalau sakura hanya lelah menghadapi sikap tenten yang seperti itu.

"hmm, jangan berkata seperti itu saki-nee, bagaimanapun kita sudah seperti keluarga, kita sudah bersama-sama sejak lama, jadi jangan berfikir negatif dulu tentang tenten-nee, berikan ia ruang untuk menyalurkan hobinya untuk terakhir kalinya, tidak ada salahnya bukan, walau hina tahu jika hobinya terkadang mengakibatkan masalah setidaknya dengan itu ia merasa senang, karena hobi setiap orangkan berbeda, anggap saja hobi tenten-nee itu unik yang tidak semua gadis menyukainya, namun selama ia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri apa salahnya, hina tahu saki-nee Cuma lelah mengingatkan dia, namun percayalah hina yakin jika suatu hari nanti tenten-nee akan berubah kearah yang baik, kita hanya perlu tetap ada di sampingnya untuk selalu memberikan nasihat dan juga pengingat jikalau ia akan terjerumus kembali" ujar hinata dengan nada lembut dan tenang. Keempat kakaknya itu menatap tak percaya padanya, mereka memang tahu jika anggota termuda mereka terkadang dapat berpikir dewasa di bandingkan mereka. Karena memberikan kata-kata yang bijak.

"hm, apa yang dikatakan oleh hina-chan betul forehead-nee, kita tidak boleh terlalu memberikan tekanan pada tenten-nee, kita kan hanya kita keluarganya yang ada di jepang" sambung ino yang menyetujui perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh adik bungsu mereka.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum, ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui pendapat dari kedua adiknya. Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah ino dan hinata, kemudian memeluknya.

"tema-ne, ruko juga ingin dipeluk" rengek naruko pada temari. "baiklah ayo kesini biar nee-san peluk kau ruko-chan" ujar temari pada naruko yang disambut dengan semangat dan ia berlari menuju temari. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah konyol naruko, "sebenarnya di grup ini siapa yang sih yang anggota termudanya, hinata atau naruko. Sebab hinata jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan denganmu naruko" ujar ino dengan nada mengejek. Mendengar itu naruko yang mendengar itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"kau juga sama, pig-nee, kau juga jauh lebih kekanakan dibandingkan hina-chan, jangan lupakan itu" balas naruko dengan senyuman mengejeknya juga.

"apa kau bilang NARUKO? Coba katakan sekali lagi" ucap ino dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"pig-nee, kekanakan"

"kau yang kekanakan baka"

"dasar pig"

"apa kau bilang kitsune"

"pig"

"kitsune"

"pirang"

"kau juga pirang, baka"

"boneka"

"rubah"

"gitar spanyol"

"dada rata"

"tinggi"

"pen..." "auuuhh, sakit tema-nee/saki-nee" ujar mereka berdua dengan serempak. Bukannya dilepaskan temari dan sakura menambah kekuatan mereka dalam menarik telinga keduanya.

Sedangkan hinata hanya tertawa melihat kedua kakaknya itu dihukum oleh temari dan juga sakura, hinata selalu menikmati tingkah konyol kedua kakaknya ini. Setiap kali mereka bertengkar, itu adalah hiburan tersendiri untuk melepaskan kelelahan setelah menjalani jadwal mereka yang padat.

"sudahlah ayo kembali tidur ini sudah jam 10 malam, jikalau kalian tidak ingin terlambat untuk berlibur kepantai, dan untuk naruko kau harus istirahat, besok kau ada jadwal syuting yang padat mulai dari pagi, cepat kalian kembali kekamar masing-masing" perintah temari.

Tanpa pikir panjang keempatnya, berlari-lari menuju kamar masing-masing. "aah, besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang, tenten semoga kau baik-baik saja di arena balapan itu" monolog temari.

... ...

Tenten mengemudikan Mobil Lamborghini Aventador J nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia mengejar dan berusaha memotong mobil-mobil itu, ia memotong jalan dari mobil-mobil pembalap lainnya dengan indah.

"baiklah, tenten, ini adalah lintasan terakhir, kau harus tenang, kau pasti dapat mengalahkan mobil yang ada didepan itu" ujar tenten pada dirinya sendiri, sambil terus mencari celah untuk dapat melewati mobil itu.

Setelah melihat ada celah disekitar sebelah kanan mobil itu, ia mencoba mengemudikannya kearah itu, namun beberapa detik sebelum ia mencapai ke dekat mobil itu, mobil tersebut menghalanginya, kemudian tenten menuju sisi sebelah kirinya, namun tetap saja mobil tersebut menghalanginya, begitu seterusnya hingga kegaris finish.

"shit" umpat tenten mendapati ia kalah dari mobil yang bermerk Veneno itu sambil memukul stir mobilnya. Tenten keluar dari mobilnya ketika teman dekatnya di arena balapan mobilnya mengetuk jendela mobilnya.

"kau tidak apa-apakan tenten-chan" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang terurai, juga ia memakai kacamata dengan iris hazel pada kedua matanya, gadis ini bernama lengkap, Uzumaki Karin. "aku tidak apa-apa kok, karin, tapi sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, mereka yang ada disini tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau aku adalah tenten Butterfly, yang mereka hanya mengenalku dengan nama black rose, jadi jangan panggil aku dengan nama asliku, okay, karin" jelas tenten pada gadis yang bernama karin itu.

"hmm, baiklah, gomenne sudah memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu, namun tadi itu sungguh khawatir dengan keadaanmu, kukira kau kenapa-kenapa" sesal karin pada tenten, "hm, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, tapi besok-besok jangan diulangi lagi ya" ujar tenten pada karin.

"siap kapten" seru karin dengan semangat, tingkah lucu karin membuat tawa tenten pecah. Setelah puas tertawa, tenten menolehkan kepalanya pada keramaian orang yang mengelilingi pemenang balapan malam itu. "eeh, karin, kau tahu siapa pemuda berambut merah maroon itu, yang menjadi pemenang balapan malam ini" tanya tenten pada karin.

"hmm, dia ya, kalau tidak salah namanya Akasuna Sasori, ia adalah pembalap yang sangat terkenal di daerah Kyoto, ia dikenal dengan Black Knight, ia selalu memenangkan semua turnamen balapan di kota itu bahkan sampai kekota-kota lain selain Kyoto, dan malam ini ia menunjukan kemampuan balapan liar di Tokyo, karena misinya ia ingin menjadi king of night. Begitulah yang aku dengar" jelas karin.

"sasori ya" gumam tenten seraya menatap lekat pemuda bersurai merah itu, harus tenten akui ia adalah pemuda yang tampan, walau memiliki wajah yang imut. Ia terus menatap pemuda itu, yang tanpa ia sadari kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Tenten yang tahu itu memalingkan kedua matanya, ia merasa malu karena ketahuan menatap lekat pada pemuda itu.

"kau menyukainya, rose" suara dari karin membuat tenten membulatkan matanya, seketika ia merasakan pipinya memanas, 'apa iya menyukai sasori?' batin tenten. "ten... tenten" panggil karin seraya menggoyangkan bahu tenten. "ada apa karin, dan kumohon karin jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" sahut tenten. "hmm, gomen, kau kenapa apa benar kau menyukai pemuda kyoto itu?" tanya karin kembali. "tidak" ujar tenten dengan tegas.

"tapi kenapa kau menanyakan tentangnya padaku"

"aku hanya penasaran karin, tidak ada alasan lain"

"benarkah?"

"iya, kau tidak percaya padaku"

"baik.. baiklah aku percaya padamu" ujar karin pada akhirnya , berdebat dengan gadis yang ada didepannya ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya saja.

"hai girls" sapa beberapa pemuda yang cukup mereka kenal, "hn" balas kedua gadis yang berbeda warna rambut ini. "yah, kenapa kalian selalu dingin pada kami" protes seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. "benar yang dikatakan kiba, kenapa kalian masih bersikap seperti pada kami, kan kita sudah cukup mengenal" sambung pemuda yang bernama lengkap Akamichi Chouji.

"hn" tambah seorang pemuda yang bernama Aburame Shino.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke klub, untuk merayakan kemenangan kedua yang diraih oleh rose" seru kiba dengan penuh semangat.

"benar itu, ayo kita rayakan dengan minum-minum bersama, lagipula kita sudah lama tidak minum bersama, ayolah rose, karin" sambung chouji dengan semangat juga.

"gak mau, terakhir kali kami ikut dengan kalian, mendapatkan masalah, ayo kita pergi rose" ajak karin pada tenten. Tapi yang diajak hanya berdiam diri seakan tengah memikirkan tawaran dari beberapa orang pemuda ini.

"baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian" ucap tenten dengan singkat. "yey" ketiganya bersorak gembira mendengar ajakan mereka diterima oleh tenten. "kau mau ikut kan karin" ajak tenten dengan senyum manisnya, namun bagi karin itu adalah senyum malaikat maut. Dalam senyuman itu tenten seakan menyampaikan pesan, 'jika kau tidak ingin ikut, kau akan mati' begitulah yang dapat diterjemahkan oleh karin. Dengan menghela nafas sejenak, karin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, senyum tenten semakin lebar melihatnya.

"chaaa,, ayo kita berangkat" ajak kiba dan chouji dengan semangat. Kelima manusia itu meninggal lapangan balapan itu dengan penuh senyuman, tanpa mereka interaksi mereka dari awal di lihat oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah.

 **Skip time**

"karin, segelas lagi" racau seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang digulung berantakan. "tidak, kau sudah banyak minum dari tadi, kau ingin membuat membermu khawatir jika melihatmu seperti itu" tolak karin atas permintaan gadis berambut coklat itu.

"tiiddak, mereka tidak akan khawatir denganku, aku tahu mereka sudah lelah mengingatkanku, jadi kau tenang saja, aaahh tambah lagi karin" racau tenten dengan kesadaran yang telah hilang.

Karin menghela nafas pelan, sebelum menuangkan kembali wine kedalam gelas tenten. "kau tahu karin, kadang aku merasa capek." Racau tenten kembali sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "aku...aku ingin hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang, tidak terikat seperti ini, semua yang ingin aku lakukan dibatasi. Kau tahu karin, aku sering merasa muak dengan kehidupan yang aku jalani sekarang, aku tidak lagi suka berada di dunia ini. Setiap hari akan terus bertambah jadwal yang padat, aku capek, sangat capek. Tapi kau tidak tahu dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku ingin berhenti, tapi setiap aku ingin berhenti wajah bahagia para memberku terbayang, karin aku harus bagaimana?" racau tenten.

Ia terus saja menuangkan wine itu ke gelasnya, namun ketika gelas terakhirnya akan ia minum, tiba-tiba gelas itu direbut oleh seseorang.

"tidak baik seorang gadis minum-minum sendirian" suara tegas khas pria dewasa terdengar, tenten mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh kearah pria itu.

"ppak komisaris polisi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya tenten pada pria berambut hitam dengan gaya seperti nenas, mata kuacinya menatap tajam kearah gadis itu, pria itu memiliki nama lengkap Nara Shikamaru.

"saya bukan lagi komisaris polisi, nona merepotkan" ujar shikamaru dengan nada santai, ia kemudian meminum segelas wine yang ia rebut dari tenten. "hm, benarkah? Kau dipecat? Aaah mungkin saja, jadi sebab itu kau berada di sini, untuk melampiaskan depresimu, ayo minum bersamaku saja, pak" ujar tenten sembari menuangkan wine di gelas shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap kearah gelas yang telah terisi itu, dan melihat kearah tenten dengan tatapan lekat.

 **Shikamaru pov**

Aku menatap lekat gadis yang berada dihadapanku ini, ia tampak cantik. Shikamaru apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, kenapa aku memikirkan gadis ini. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kalinya pada saat aku sedang patroli malam.

Saat itu aku baru menjabat sebagai inspektur polisi, kalau tidak salah itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

"baiklah tim, kita di perintahkan oleh komisaris, untuk memburu balapan liar" jelas shikamaru pada timnya. "siap pak" ujar tim shikamaru. Setelah semua persiapan telah mereka lakukan, mereka kemudian menuju tempat balapan liar itu diadakan.

Serinai kepolisian terdengar, para pembalap liar dan juga penontonnya panik. Mereka berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

Beberapa jam setelah pemburuan, banyak yang berhasil melarikan diri namun banyak juga yang berhasil tertangkap. Termasuk pembalap dengan kode nama Black Rose.

Dan disinilah sekarang pembalap itu, ia berada di sebuah ruangan introgasi.

"baiklah, apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat, nona" tanya shikamaru pada black rose. Pembalap itu hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pembuka dari shikamaru.

"siapa namamu?"

"black rose"

"bukan nama balapmu nona merepotkan, namun nama aslimu"

"Xi Tenten"

"umur?"

"21 tahun"

"pekerjaan?"

"Penyanyi"

"alamat?"

"jl. XXXX. No 12 apart Rose, Tokyo"

"apa alasanmu mengikuti balapan itu, kau tahu kau masih terlalu muda untuk itu, lagipula kau itu seorang gadis"

"tidak ada alasan yang penting, aku mengikutinya hanya karena hobi"

"tapi, sayang hobimu itu dapat membahayakan masyarakat sekitar nona merepotkan"

Tenten hanya diam, "baiklah aku sudah menghubungi walimu, sebentar lagi ia akan menjemputmu, untuk seterusnya jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatan burukmu itu ya, nona merepotkan" ujar shikamaru.

 **End of Flashback**

Aku mengira pada awalnya itu adalah pertemuan kami yang terakhir, karena setelah itu aku di angkat menjadi komisaris kepolisian. Namun siapa sangka aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya, banyak sekali pelanggaran yang telah ia lakukan.

Jadi, kepolisian tidak heran dengan keberadaannya di sana. Aku ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya.

Aku meminum wine yang ia berikan padaku, aku menatapnya. "kau bertanya kenapa saya bisa berada disini? Saya bukannya di pecat nona, bahkan saya sudah di promosikan sebagai komisaris besar polisi" jawabku dengan nada tegas.

Ia melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. "berhenti bercanda denganku, shika. Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda denganmu" sahutnya padaku di tengah hilangnya kesadarannya disebabkan oleh mabuk.

'shika' aku sungguh merindukan panggilan itu darinya, harus kuakui, setiap ia membuat masalah, aku yang paling sering menanganinya. Dan dari situlah kami mulai akrab, ia sering bercerita padaku, kenapa ia dapat berbuat pelanggaran itu. Ia hanya menghilangkan rasa bosannya dan lelahnya dengan hobi itu.

Kami juga berbagi cerita lewat komunikasi smartphone. "aku tidak bercanda, ten. Aku serius" jawabku atas pertanyaannya. "wah, kalau begitu selamat, tapi bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini" tanyanya lagi padaku sambil menuangkan wine kegelasku.

"aku melihatmu disini melalui gps ku"

"yak, kau stalkerku ya" bentaknya padaku, "aku tidak akan menimbulkan masalah lagi, aku sudah berjanji pada tema-nee jika ini yang terakhir, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi" ujarnya lagi padaku.

Aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya, bagaimana bisa berhenti mengkhawatikannya. Jika ia tetap seperti ini, "kau tahu, shika. Aku akan jujur padamu, kau tahu kan, kau adalah pria pertama yang dekat denganku selain ayah dan juga anggota keluarga laki-laki yang aku miliki. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sedekat itu denganmu, karena kau tahu aku adalah gadis yang agak susah untuk berinteraksi dengan laki-laki. Namun, bersamamu aku merasakan kenyamanan dan juga perasaan terlindungi, shika apa aku menyukaimu?" katanya padaku sambil terus meminum wine itu.

Aku membeku mendengar perkataannya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa detak jantung bergerak dengan cepat. Apa aku terkena serangan jantung? Apa aku perlu memeriksakan jantungku pada Naruto?.

'pluk' tiba-tiba kedua pipiku di sentuh oleh tenten, ia menatapku lekat. Dapat aku lihat iris coklatnya yang menawan, entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku menarik tangannya dan kemudian.

'cup'

Aku menciumnya tepat di bibirnya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan, namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya dan membalas ciumanku.

 **End of Shikamaru Pov**

... ...

Di sebuah dorm tepatnya diruangan makan, keenam gadis cantik tengah menikmati sarapan. Mereka sarapan penuh keceriaan dan juga canda tawa.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapannya mereka berkumpul diruangan, kecuali Naruko. Karena ia telah pergi meninggalkan dorm mereka untuk syuting drama.

"hm, tema-nee aku boleh bertanya tidak" ujar tenten pada temari. "hmm, nee-san, tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan, kau kemarin malam di antar oleh pak shikamaru, dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Yak kenapa kau mabuk-mabukan tenten-chan" jawab temari.

"oooh, hah? Dia, bagaimana bisa? Semalam itu teman-temanku mengajakku minum-minum dulu, aku tidak menyangka aku akan semabuk itu" ujar tenten dengan nada bersalah.

"katanya ia kebetulan berada di sekitar situ, ia melihatmu lewat gpsnya dan kemudian menghampirimu dan menemanimu serta mengantarkanmu pulang, kalau tidak salah jam 2 dini hari, ten-nee" tambah hinata.

"aah bagaimana kalau kita kepantainya sekarang saja, setelah dari pantai kita jalan-jalan, atau sebaliknya jalan-jalan dulu baru setelah itu kita kepantai" ujar ino tiba-tiba untuk menghilangkan canggung diantara mereka.

"baiklah, kalian bersiap saja dulu, neesan akan menelpon manager dulu" perintah temari pada keempat adiknya. Mereka berempat menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda menyetujui usulan temari.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Balasan review**

 **Hatsune Matsuhiko** **,** belum tahu ada atau tidak, namun sempat terpikirkan juga... terima kasih sudah mereview hasune-san, jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca dan mereviewnya ya...

 **Ana** , akan author pikirkan, namun belum pasti ya,, heheheh tapi akan author usahakan,,, terima kasih sudah mereview...

 **Kimeiku** , terima kasih atas pendapatnya, akan author usahakannya... terima kasih sudah mereview...

 **Taomio** , iya sama dong, di chapter ini udah lebih panjang sedikit, heheheh ahh iiya akan ada interaksinya kok... terima kasih sudah mereview...

 **Rossa350** **,** untuk sasuhina akan coba author pikirkan, heheheh kenapa hinata hanya dipanggil hina-chan tidak nee, karena di fic ini hinata adalah tokoh paling muda, heheheh gak tersinggung kok ini udah lanjut... terima kasih sudah mereview...

Hai hai, ini dia chapter kedua, hmm dichapter ini para cowoknya yang baru muncul shikamaru dulu, heheh maaf jika mengecewakan para pembacanya, karena author ingin khusus menceritakan hubungan shika dan tenten dulu. Pasti pertanyaan muncul apa shika dengan tenten, jawabannya iya. Author akan memasangkan kembali ShikaTen seperti di fic author yang satu itu. Heheheh.. soalnya mulai chap depan akan muncul cerita tokoh utamanya sendiri akan muncul,, antara naruto, sasuke, sai, neji dan juga gaara dengan para gadis yang lain.

Maaf jika ceritanya pendek dan kurang memuaskan, heheheh, karena author hanya penulis amatir dan menulis hanya sekedar hobi.

Nah, kalau reader-san menemukan banyak typo jangan segan-segan untuk mengatakannya dikotak review. Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic author ini. Ahh iya untuk pair masih di buka untuk request nya... okay... aah iya author lupa untuk part 3 nya akan author up date paling lambat hari minggu...

 **Mind RnR guys.,..**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's not too late fall in love, right?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Warning : OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

 **Part 3**

"yey, akhirnya kita liburan juga" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang, matanya terus mengoservasi pantai itu dengan mata aquamairenya. "wahh, indah sekali" lanjutnya sembari berlari mengelilingi pantai itu, di ikuti oleh hinata dan tenten yang juga berlari-lari bersama dengan ino, mereka terlihat gembira sekali.

Ke dua gadis (sakura dan temari) yang masih berada di sekitar mobil yang mereka tumpangi, menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan ke tiga gadis itu. "yak, sudah nee-san katakan, jangan berlari seperti ino, tenten, hina-chan" teriak temari dengan lantang kearah gadis-gadis yang berbeda warna rambut tersebut, namun tidak di hiraukan mereka suara teriakan sang kakak tertua, temari tidak marah, namun ia paham betul mereka jarang sekali mendapatkan liburan seperti itu, jadi ia tidak heran dengan perubahan sikap mereka.

"cah, ayo sakura, bantu nee-san membawa barang-barang ini kesana" perintah temari pada sakura yang sedari tadi seperti melamunkan sesuatu. Temari menatap heran pada sakura, sedari ada sikap dari sakura membuat temari merasa khawatir, dengan sikap diam sang adik merah muda.

"kau kenapa saki, apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu" Tanya temari pada gadis bersurai seperti bunga sakura itu dengan nada khawatir. Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya tanda jawaban atas pertanyaan sang kakak. Sebenarnya, itu belum cukup untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran temari, namun ia untuk sekarang ini hanya memilih diam, tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur masalah adiknya itu. Ia paham jikalau setiap orang pasti memerlukan ruang pribadi. Ia hanya berharap suatu saat sakura dapat membagi semua yang ia rasakan padanya dan juga anggota mereka yang lain.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, namun neesan hanya berharap kau dapat berbagi dengan neesan, walaupun nanti neesan tidak mendapatkan solusi yang tepat untuk masalahmu, namun setidaknya kau akan merasa lega jika sudah berbagi cerita bersama orang lain, namun tetap saja neesan tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita, jadi ayo tersenyum kita disini bukan untuk bersedih namun untuk bersenang-senang" ujar temari dengan bijak.

Sungguh sakura merasa sangat beruntuk memiliki kakak seperti temari, walaupun bukan kakak kandungnya namun ia mengerti setiap apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya. "hm, neesan benar, ayo kita bersenang-senang" ajak sakura dengan nada bersemangat.

"cha, baiklah, sekarang ayo bantu nee-san mengangkat barang-barang itu ketepi pantai itu" pinta temari pada sakura. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usulan temari. Mereka berdua bergotong royong membawa perlengkapan yang mereka bawa dari dorm mereka.

"hm neesan kenapa pantai ini begitu sepi" Tanya sakura pada temari. "hmm, karena pantai ini memang bukan untuk masyarakat umum, pantai ini merupakan milik keluarga Namikaze, kau tahu kan nama keluarga itu, pemilik perusahaan terbesar yang ada di Asia dan Eropa." Jawab temari.

Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban temari, bukan karena terkejut dengan fakta itu, namun karena nama keluarga pemilik pantai ini. Ya Namikaze, nama keluarga yang mengusik fikiran sakura akhir-akhir ini.

Temari menatap bingung kearah sakura, kenapa gadis itu kembali melamun, itulah pertanyaan yang timbul dalam pikiran temari. "hm, kenapa kau melamun lagi saki" Tanya temari. Sakura terkejut mendengar suara temari, "hm, tidak kok neesan, aku hanya terpikir kok kita dapat berlibur kesini, bukankah ini tempat pribadi mereka" Tanya sakura yang sebenarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena ia tidak ingin ketahuan temari sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"uuhm, kau tahu kan salah satu anggota kita ada keturunan dari keluarga itu…" ucap temari menjawab pertanyaan sakura. "ooh, jadi naruko yang mengizinkan kita memakai pantai ini" sahut sakura tanpa sadar memotong perkataan temari.

'Tak' "yak, auuh, kenapa kau menjitakku neesan" protes sakura pada temari. "ck, kau bertanya kenapa neesan menjitakmu, karena kau tidak sopan anak muda, memotong pembicaraan yang lebih tua" ujar temari dengan nada kesal. "isshh, aku kan Cuma mengutarakan apa yang terlintas di kepalakuu, aiish kau hanya tua beberapa bulan dariku neesan, jangan berkata seperti itu" protes sakura.

Tanpa sakura sadari ia telah membangunkan harimau tidur, temari berusaha untuk tidak menjitak adik kesayangannya ini. "kau.. kau sejak kapan berubah sikap seperti naruko, ino dan tenten, saki. Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku? Kalau begitu neesan juga akan bercanda denganmu" ujar temari dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura yang mengerti tanda bahaya, segera melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari temari. "yak berhenti haruno sakura" teriak temari pada sakura. Sakura yang mendengar itu berlari kearah ketiga adiknya yang tengah duduk di atas pasir seraya menatap kerah laut lepas.

Berbeda dengan ketiga gadis yang berlainan warna, mereka bertiga duduk di atas pasir puti tersebut seraya tersenyum dan mengobrol ria, tanpa mempedulikan kedua kakak mereka.

"hah! Menyenangkan sekali" ujar ino seraya merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan menariknya ke samping. "neesan, benar, menyenangkan sekali, aku bersyukur mendapat liburan seperti ini" ungkap hinata yang menyetujui pendapat ino.

"hm, ino, neesan mau bertanya sesuatu" sahut tenten secara tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua gadis itu menatap heran padanya. "nanya apa neesan" kata ino seraya bertanya kembali pada tenten. "hmm, apa kau mengenal Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya ino dengan nada serius. Pertanyaan dari tenten membuat ino dan bahkan hinata dan kedua kakak mereka terkejut, mereka menanyakan dalam hati maksud pertanyaan gadis itu.

"ha,,hahah,, ten..tu saja aku kenal, bu..ukankah Namikaze Naruto itu oniisannya naruko" jawab ino dengan nada canggung. "hm, apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya tenten yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka terkejut.

"apa yang sedang ingin coba kau katakana neesan, apa maksudmu menanyakan itu?" ujar ino dengan nada bimbang. "kau tahu kemarin lusa, aku melihatmu bersama dengannya di pusat perbelanjaan, apa kau sedang berkencan dengannya?" jelas tenten seraya bertanya pada ino.

"bagai…"

"hahahah mana mungkin, ku rasa neesan hanya salah lihat" ujar sakura memotong ucapan tenten secara tiba-tiba. Perkataan sakura membuat semua yang ada di sekitarnya merasa terkejut.

"benarkan ino-pig" sambung sakura dengan nada penuh tekanan seraya melirik ino. Ino yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya, "heh, jangan membuatku tertawa sakura, kau tahu persis apa yang dikatakan tenten neesan itu tepat sekali" ujar ino dengan nada mengejek.

"apaa?" seru yang lain kecuali ino dan sakura. Sakura yang mendengar ejekan ino hanya diam namun tangannya memutih akibat digenggamnya erat. "tch, hahahah jangan membuatku tertawa ino, kau bukan siapa-siapa di antara kami, jadi jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu jatuh" ejek sakura sebagai balasan.

"hahahah" seketika mereka terkejut dengan suara tawa ino. "kau yang seharusnya di tanyakan posisinya sekarang, sakura" balas ino tanpa menghentikan tawanya. Sakura benar-benar merasa marah sekali. "hah? Aku? Seharusnya kau yang dipertanyakan, nona. Kau tahu sendiri jikalau Naruto-kun sendiri hanya menganggapmu sebagai adiknya, dan aku? Aku adalah orang yang dicintainya, apalagi Naruto-kun sudah dijodohkan denganku, jadi kau jangan terlalu berharap" ujar sakura dengan senyum meremehkan.

Someone pov

Jadi, Naruto-kun sudah di jodohkan dengan sakura, tapi apa maksud perkataannya waktu itu. Apa ia hanya bermain-main denganku, apa pernyataan cintanya waktu itu hanya bualan belaka. Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mana yang harus aku percaya? Apa aku harus tetap mempertahankannya atau melepaskannya. Namun, apa aku akan sanggup kehilangannya jikalau itu terjadi.

End of someone pov

Ino menatap tajam kearah sakura, ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut merah muda sakura dengan kekuatan penuh, namun ia takut melakukan itu, walau bagaimanapun ia menyayangi sakura juga.

Jengah dengan keadaan canggung, temari memutuskan untuk menghentikan tingkah kedua adiknya itu. "kalian sebenarnya kenapa sih? Kenapa kalian bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan seorang laki-laki? Dan sakura, apa maksudmu dengan naruto adalah kekasihmu?" introgasi temari.

"benar apa yang dikatakan tema-nee, coba jelaskan secara rinci sakura. Apa benar kau calon tunangan naruto-niisan" sambung tenten yang setuju dengan pendapat temari. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda ia juga menyetujuinya.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai bercerita.

"sebenarnya, orang tuaku dan orang tua naruto-kun itu adalah sahabat semasa mereka sama-sama sekolah dasar hinggah perguruan tinggi, mereka selalu berbagi suka cita bersama, mereka berjanji jikalau nanti mereka mempunyai anak laki-laki atau perempuan akan saling dijodohkan, sebenarnya yang di jodohkan denganku awalnya adalah Kurama-nii, kalian tahu bukan kakak tertua dari naruko itu, yang pada saat itu berusia 10 tahun dan aku 5 tahun. Orang tuaku pun sepakat menjodohkanku dengan kurama-nii" jelas sakura.

 **Flashback (acara ulang tahun sakura yang ke lima)**

"selamat ulang tahun saki-chan" ujar seorang wanita bersurai merah beriris hazel pada gadis kecil yang baru saja berulang tahun yang ke lima. "telima kacih, oba-chan" ucap sakura kecil pada wanita itu, "sama-sama sayang" balas wanita dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina ini.

"selamat ulang tahun, sakura" ujar seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun dengan nada datar, seraya memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibalut dengan kertas kado berwarna biru tua. "hm., telima kacih, kulama-nii" ujar sakura dengan nada riang, pipi kurama merona melihat senyum riang sakura. Kushina dan kedua orang tua sakura tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

Pesta ulang tahun sakura berjalan dengan lancar, semua orang menikmati acara itu dengan senang dan gembira. Hingga tinggallah kedua keluarga yang berbeda marga ini.

"wah, pesta bagus sekali, menyenangkan sekali" ujar kushina, ia tersenyum senang melihat kurama tengah bermain bersama sakura. "tentu saja, ini kan adalah hari spesialnya saki, dan juga hari ini kan kita akan mengadakan pembicaraan tentang pertunangan itu" jelas mebuki. Mendengar itu, kushina tersentak, "aah benar juga, aku melupakan bagian itu" ucap kushina dengan nada sesal. Mebuki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kushina yang belum pernah berubah ini.

"cha, ayo kita cari tahu tentang sesuatu" ujar kushina dengan senyum khasnya. Kedua orang tua sakura hanya tersenyum, "kurama-kun, kemari sebentar" panggil kushina pada kurama. Kurama melangkah kearah kaasannya. "hn, kaa-san" balas kurama dengan singkat. "kurama, apa kurama menyukai saki-chan" Tanya kushina pada kurama.

"hn" jawab kurama dengan singkat. Kushina berdecak, ia tidak paham dengan gumaman dari anak sulungnya itu. "ck, jawab dengan benar kurama-kun, kaa-san kurang paham dengan yang kau maksudkan itu" balas kushina dengan mode kesal. Kurama menatap ibu dan kedua orang tua sakura secara bergantian, ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"ck, kaa-san sudah mengenal tousan lebih dari 10 tahun, namun tetap saja tidak paham dengan kata khasnya itu" jelas kurama dengan wajah bosan. Kushina yang mendengar jawaban dari anak sulungnya itu, menambah lipatan keningnya tanda kurang mengerti, begitupula dengan orang tua sakura.

"apa hubungannya jawabanmu dengan kebiasaan tousanmu kurama" Tanya kushina dengan nada protes pada anaknya itu. "huh, kenapa aku memiliki kaa-san yang sungguh lemot" keluh kurama, ia tidak menyadari jikalau ia telah membangunkan singa yang ganas.

'tak' kepala kurama menjadi sasaran empuk kushina untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. "ck, kenapa kaa-san menjitakku" protes kurama pada kushina. "hahaahah, kalian lucu sekali" tawa mebuki meledak tatkala melihat perkalihan kecil ibu dan anak ini. "yak, apa yang kau tertawakan mebuki-chan" ujar kushina dengan nada angker. Mebuki menelan ludah secara susah payah, ia paham betul jikalau sahabatnya ini jika sudah dalam mode marah, akan terus berlanjut hingga kau akan menyesal mencari masalah dengannya. Hanya Minato seorang yang akan dapat menenangkan singa mangamuk ini.

"ee..eh, ti..tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jikalau kau belum berubah sama sekali, bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun lebih kita tidak bertemu" ujar mebuki menjelaskan. "hah, lupakan masalah tadi, jadi kurama-kun, apa kau menyukai saki-chan" Tanya kushina dengan wajah berbinar. Kurama dan yang lain sweatdrop melihat perubahan dalam diri kushina terjadi begitu cepat.

"hn, aku menyukainya kaa-san" jawab kurama dengan singkat. "yey, lihatkan mebuki, kazashi, kurama-kun memang menyukai saki-chan, wah senangnya, aku akan segera memiliki menantu cantik seperti saki-chan" sahut kushina dengan semangat.

"baguslah jika begitu, aku akan mengurus semuanya dengan minato, aah iya kushina dimana minato? Apa ia tidak akan kesini?" Tanya kazashi pada kushina. "mina-kun, akan segera kesini, ia tadi menjemput naru-kun dan ruko-chan dulu di rumah kaa-san" jelas kushina.

Mendengar penjelasan dari kushina, keduanya mengangguk. Pembicaraan mereka tetap berlanjut hingga bel kediaman haruno ini berbunyi.

"itu mungkin, mereka datang" sahut kushina. "hm, ayumi, bisakah kau membukakan pintu" perintah kazashi pada salah satu pelayan di rumahnya itu. "baik tuan" patuh ayumi seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah pintu itu.

'kriet' suara khas dari pintu yang dibuka muncul, menampakkan sesosok pria tampan dengan dua orang anak yang digandengnya. "apakah tuan rumahmu, ada dirumah?" Tanya pria tampan itu. "ada, tuan. Semuanya telah menunggu anda, mari silahkan masuk" ujar ayumi dengan nada sopan. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai memasuki rumah ini.

"mina-kun, kau datang" sahut kushina dengan nada riang. "kaa,,chan, kaa-chan" oceh seorang anak perempuan yang baru berumur 3 tahun itu seraya melambaikan tangan kecilnya ke udara, mengerti maksud sang anak bungsunya, kushinapun menggendong balita mungil tersebut.

"apa kabar minato" sapa kazashi pada minato sambil memeluk sahabat lamanya itu. "hn, baik, bagaimana denganmu" balas minato pada sahabatnya itu. Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan, begitupula dengan kushina dan mebuki.

"wah, siapa nama gadis kecil ini kushina, ia mirip sekali denganmu, membedakan hanya rambut dan mata saja" Tanya mebuki gemas pada balita kecil berumur tiga tahun itu. "hm, tentu saja ia mirip denganku, aku ibunya, namanya Namikaze Naruko" jawab kushina dengan nada bangga.

"hm, nama yang bagus saki kemari sayang, ada adik kecil" panggil mebuki pada sakura yang terpaku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru yang tengah membaca buku. Anak laki-laki itu berusia sekitar tujuh tahun itu. Mebuki tersenyum melihat tingkah anak perempuannya itu.

"aah, iya siapa nama anak laki-laki kecil itu kushina" Tanya mebuki sambil menunjuk kearah sakura dan anak laki-laki itu. "ahh, dia, dia anak kedua kami, namanya Namikaze Naruto, tampan bukan" bangga kushina. "hm, tampan" balas mebuki mengangguk setuju.

Sakura tetap fokus memandang naruto dengan lekat, ia langsung menyukai anak laki-laki ini, ketika ia datang. "sampai kapan kau akan memandangku" Tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan nada dingin pada sakura. Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar suara anak laki-laki, karena sedari tadi anak ini hanya diam.

"oni-chan, namanya capa" Tanya sakura pada naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto memandang sakura sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya, tatkala melihat naruto mengabaikannya.

"kulama-nii, lihat oni-chan tidak ingin belteman dengan caku" adunya pada kurama, Kurama menatap tajam pada naruto, namun naruto menghiraukan tatapan tajam sang kakak. "jangan mengabaikannya naruto" tegur kurama. "hn" ujar singkat naruto pertanda ia tidak mengiyakan teguran sang kakak.

Kurama menghela nafas sejenak, dan memandang kearah sakura. "saki-chan, biar kurama-nii sebutkan namanya, nama oni-chan ini adalah Namikaze Naruto" kata kurama dengan nada lembut pada sakura. "naluto oni-chan, ayo main cama caku" ajak sakura sambil menarik tangan naruto. Sebenarnya, naruto tidak ingin menuruti kemauan gadis kecil ini. Namun, tatapan tajam sang ibu dan ayahnya membungkam segala protes yang akan ia lontarkan. Ia membiarkan gadis ini menyeretnya kemanapun.

"ayo duduk dicini oni-chan" ujar sakura pada naruto, mereka tengah berada diruangan bermain kediaman haruno ini. "oni-chan ayo kita belmain pazel" ajak sakura. "hn" ujar singkat naruto. Sakura berdiri dan mengambil koleksi puzzle-puzzlenya.

Pada awalnya kurang tertarik dengan gadis yang tengah mengajaknya bermain ini, namun karena melihat koleksi puzzle yang dimilki gadis ini membuatnya ikut bermain. Kedua anak yang berbeda jenis kelamin dan juga umur ini larut bermain, tanpa menyadari jikalau orang tua mereka memperhatikan mereka.

"wah, baru sekali ini, aku melihat naru-kun cepat akrab dengan anak perempuan" suara kushina membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Minato mengangguk setuju, ia juga merasa heran dengan tingkah anaknya itu, sebab Naruto adalah anak yang menutup semua jalan untuk orang lain memasuki dunianya, apalagi berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"benarkah?" Tanya kazashi dengan nada penasaran, Ia cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan kushina tentang naruto. Karena, sepengetahuannya anak-anak akan suka bermain dengan teman sebayanya ataupun senang berdekatan dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"hn, ia memang begitu, aku saja heran melihat tingkahnya itu. Ia hanya ingin didekati oleh kami sekeluarga saja, ada suatu kejadian saat kami meninggalkannya di sekolah malah ia bertengkar dengan seorang anak perempuan, hanya karena gadis kecil itu merebut buku yang ia baca" jelas kushina. "padahal gadis itu hanya ingin bermain dengannya" tambah minato.

"ahh, begitu" ujar kazashi sambil mengangguk mengerti. "hm, bagaimana hubungannya dengan gadis itu setelah kejadian itu" Tanya mebuki. "hn, mereka berteman" jawab minato. "hanya gadis itu yang dapat akrab dengan naru-kun selain temannya yang laki-laki, tapi sayangnya gadis itu sudah pergi" ujar kushina dengan nada sedih.

"bagaimana jikalau naru-kun kita jodohkan dengan saki-chan saja kushina" ujar minato. Kushina dan orang tua sakura menatap bingung kearah minato, mereka kurang paham dengan maksud pria paruh baya itu.

"jika kita jodohkan naru-kun dengan saki-chan, ia mungkin dapat mengubah sikapnya itu" tambah minato. "benar juga, aku setuju. Bagaimana kazashi, mebuki-chan" ujar kushina seraya menatap kearah kedua orang tua sakura. Kazashi dan Mebuki mengangguk setuju.

 **End of Flashback**

"begitulah ceritanya, aku minta maaf karena merahasiakannya dari kalian" tambah sakura. Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda penerimaan maaf yang diberikan oleh sakura. "seterusnya jangan menyembunyikan masalah apapun yang membuatmu merasa pusing, kami disini akan setia mendengarkan semua curhatanmu, jadi jangan disimpan sendiri. Mengerti?" ujar temari menepuk pelan adik paling rajinnya ini. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah temari yang tersenyum tulus padanya, sakura mengangguk yakin dan perlahan membalas senyum temari dengan senyum paling manisnya.

"nah, begitu lebih baik, itu baru saki-nee yang kami kenal" ucap hinata dengan nada lega. "benar, kau cukup menakutkan tadi loh, saki" sambung tenten dengan nada bercanda. Sakura tersenyum canggung dan tawa lepas dari hinata, tenten dan temari terdengar. Ino tersenyum kecut melihat keakraban mereka, ia tidak menyangka suasana canggung tadi menghilang dengan sekejab.

"wah wah, sepertinya kalian menikmati sekali liburan private ini ya" suara berat dari seseorang menghentikan tawa ketiganya. Ke lima gadis itu menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara. Senyum mereka merekah lebar tatkala melihat enam pemuda tampan mendekat kearah mereka. Berbagai ekspresi terlihat dari keenam pemuda tampan itu, ada yang menunjukkan wajah bosan mereka, seperti pemuda yang menegur mereka itu. Namun sebagian dari mereka menunjukan wajah datar dan dingin seperti dunia mereka tak tergapai.

"shika" lirih tenten, wajahnya memerah karena bagian-bagian kecil dari ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi malam mulai bergabung tatkala melihat pemuda dengan ikat seperti nenas itu. "naruto-kun, kau datang" seru ino berlari kearah naruto dengan semangat dan mengamit erat lengan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "hn" balas naruto dengan dingin.

"ne, shika kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berada disini" tanya tenten yang telah berhasil mengatasi jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. 'damn, kenapa mereka semua tampak hot' batin temari dan tenten serempak. "memangnya kami tidak boleh berada disini" suara berat dari pemuda berambut merah maroon itu berhasil membuat tenten sesak nafas. "yak, gaara oni-san jangan mengagetkan temanku seperti itu, kau membuatnya takut" teriak temari pada pemuda yang bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara ini. "hn" gumam gaara dengan dingin. "aissh, bisa tidak menjawab dengan benar, oni-san" kesal temari.

"hn" balas gaara kembali. "sudahlah, temari-nee. Kau seperti tidak tahu sifatnya saja, jangan berdebat disini, malu dilihat yang lain" ujar hinata sambil menenangkan temari yang tampak kesal itu. Menghela nafas sejenak, "sudahlah percuma berdebat dengan batu es, hm jadi kenapa kalian tiba-tiba datang kemari" tanya temari. "kami hanya ingin berlibur sejenak, lagipula bertemu dengan kalian disini cuman kebetulan saja" jawab sai.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain volli pantai, kan lumayan bisa mendekatkan diri" usul temari dengan semangat. Usulan temari disambut baik oleh mereka, kesebelas pemuda dan pemudi itu mulai membentuk net dan juga tim.

"aku tidak ikut" ungkap hinata. Semua mata menatap kearah gadis itu, "sempurna, hinata bisa jadi wasit kita, kau bisakan hinata-chan" ujar tenten. Hinata mengangguk pelan, "cha, ayo kita mulai" teriak temari dan tenten.

Tim 1 : ino, gaara, sakura, naruto, shikamaru

Tim 2 : tenten, sasuke, sai, temari, neji

"kalian sudah tahu bukan aturan permainannya" ungkap temari. "kau hanya membuang waktumu saja dengan menanyakan itu, tentu saja semua orang tahu" balas naruto dingin. "heheheheheh" cengir temari, menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya.

"hm, bagaimana sebelum mulai kita suit dulu" ajak tenten. "untuk apa?" Tanya ino polos. "jelas untuk menentukan siapa yang kedapatan main duluan, ino" balas sakura kesal. "ck, tidak usah sok kesal begitu dong, biasa aja jawabnya" sentak ino tak kalah kesal.

"ck" decik ino. Temari kembali jengah dengan tingkah keduanya yang tidak dewasa, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah diantara mereka. "sudahlah, jangan bertengkar sekarang, apa kalian tidak malu dengan para cowok ini. Melihat kalian adu mulut itu menyebalkan, tahu gak" marah temari kepada kedua adiknya itu.

"tapi, nee-san, dia yang memulai duluan" bela ino menunjuk kearah sakura. Tidak terima dengan tuduhan ino, gadis itu membalasnya dengan jambakan. Perkelahian tidak dapat dielakkan lagi, keduanya saling jambak menjambak.

Temari dan para member butterfly memijat kepala sakit. "ayo, terus" propakator oleh gaara. 'tak' temari menjitak kepala merah sang kakak. "yak, bukannya membantu menghentikan mereka, malah mengadu domba" kesal temari. "kalian berdua, kalau tidak berhenti juga, nee-san akan menghukum kalian untuk membersihkan kamar mandi selama 1 bulan" ancam temari. Bukannya berhenti mereka malah bertambah parah.

"2 bulan" tambah hinata. Belum berubah. "tiga bulan" sambung tenten. "ck, itu tidak akan berhasil, baka" ejek naruto. Temari mendelik tajam pada pemuda pirang itu, "ck, kau diam saja, kalau tidak mau menolong. Akar permasalahan kan ada padamu, gara-gara kau perkelahian mereka dimulai. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab. Silahkan hentikan keduanya" celetuk temari kesal, gadis itu meninggalkan semuanya dan berlalu pergi.

Naruto memutar mata bosan, ia tersenyum tipis melihat punggung temari. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua gadis yang masih tengah asyik berkelahi. "aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang emosian" ujar naruto singkat. Pemuda dingin itu mengikuti langkah temari. Ajaib, keduanya berhenti berkelahi. "ck, gara-gara kau, aku dicap gadis emosian" kesal sakura, ia mengejar naruto. "yak, aku yang harus mengatakan itu, baka. Naruto-kun tunggu" teriak ino.

Sepeninggalan mereka, yang tersisa saling pandang. "apa mereka selalu begitu, jika berurusan dengan naruto" Tanya shikamaru penasaran, "hm, bahkan ada yang lebih parah" ungkap hinata mengangguk. "benarkah? Bagaimana?" Tanya gaara yang juga penasaran.

"untuk apa kalian penasaran dengan para gadis bodoh itu" ujar sai dan sasuke datar. Kedua pemuda Uchiha itu meninggalkan mereka. Hinata dan Tenten cengo dan tidak paham akan situasi itu. "jangan pikirkan mereka berdua, mereka memang seperti itu" suara neji ikut menimpali percakapan mereka. "baiklah, yang lebih parah adalah mereka bahkan pernah terlibat aksi saling bunuh diri" timpal tenten melanjutkan perkataan hinata.

"wuah, benar-benar" ungkap shikamaru tidak percaya. "tapi, aksi itu temari-nee dan naruko tidak mengetahuinya. Hanya kami berdua yang tahu, itupun tidak sengaja" balas hinata. Ketiganya menatap tak percaya, "berarti ungkapan 'cinta itu buta, memang benar adanya'" balas gaara datar.

"yah, begitulah" angguk setuju mereka. "ya sudah, aku dan tenten akan pergi berdua. Kalian duluan saja" ujar shikamaru sambil menarik tangan tenten untuk menjauh dari mereka semua.

"lebih baik kita kembali ke mobil" ajak gaara yang dijawab anggukan setuju dari kedua Hyuga bersaudara itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Heheheh kembali lagi dengan author gaje ini, lanjutan fic it's not too late fall in love, right. Yang sudah mulai dimakan rayap (fix terlalu berlebihan). Hehehe jangan bosan-bosan membaca dan mereview ya teman-teman.**

 **WF out**


End file.
